Stuck in a Basement
by AerosmithObsessed
Summary: With your ex... awkward... When Beck and Jade get stuck together in Cat's basement, will chaos ensue, or will romance blossom once again? Rated T I guess for some mild swearing... BADE! My first Victoirous fic! No Bori! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: eeeeeee my first Victorious fic! Haha I'm so exciteeeed(: So I got this idea from the episode of The Nanny "Stuck in a Wine Cellar"(which was hilarious by the way) and haven't been able to shake this idea since! So finally…I'm writing it! Enjoy and please please revieeww!

**JADE'S POV**

I sighed shifting on my feet, outside the door of my best friend Cat's house. God I did _not_ wanna be here. One month ago I would have loved to go to a huge birthday party for my best friend, and spend the night hanging out with my super sexy boyfriend Beck, dancing and eating and drinking the spiked punch. Then going back to Beck's RV and staying the night, in utter bliss.

But now, I would have to spend an excruciating 5 hours in hell. Watching Vega and various other whores rubbing themselves all over my idiot _ex-_boyfriend Beck, who I would have to avoid all night, then go back to my house that would either be empty or filled with people who I hated and who hated me.

I sighed once more. _Fuck it,_ I thought,_ it's not going to be any better standing out here all night sighing like an idiot. _I raised my hand to knock on the door. I had barely touched the door when Cat threw it open, barley missing hitting me square in the nose.

"JADEY!" she squealed grabbing my hand and practically dragging me into her house. I accepted her hug but only for a second before shoving her off and scowling. There were too many people here for me to be seen "hugging" anyone, even Cat. When I was finally able to pry myself away from the tiny redhead in front of me and surveyed the room, my eyes falling on none other's than Beck.

**BECK'S POV **

I was sitting on the arm of the couch talking to a very bubbly Cat when there was a faint knock on the door.

"That must be Jadey!" Cay squealed popping up to open the door.

Sure enough, when Cat opened the door, there she was. My ex-girlfriend Jade. I knew she'd be coming of course. She was Cat's best friend, after all. But I still hadn't prepared myself to see her. The tension between us now and days was almost unbearable. I still loved her, and it was getting hard to hide all the emotions I had towards her. We couldn't be alone together anymore. We could barley be together when there were others around.

As Cat dragged her in and tried to pull her into a hug, I couldn't help but let my eyes travel up and down her body. She was wearing a short, tight, sleeveless black dress. Her feet were covered in black high-heeled wedges, and her hair fell down her back in messy curls. She was just so god-damn sexy and absolutely gorgeous. As she peeled herself away from Cat, her eyes fell directly on mine. We stared at each other, sharing a rare quiet moment, before she awkwardly tore her gaze away and walked in the opposite direction, _my _gave following her until she was out of sight.

**JADE'S POV**

I glanced down at my phone. It wasn't even an hour into the party. This night just couldn't get any worse could it?

"Hey Jade." Someone breathed in my ear. I turned around quickly, my face full of bitter anger, and Sinjin VanCleef's face greeted my annoyed gaze.

What do you know? It just got worse.

"What!?" I hissed, eager to drive away the creep sitting next to me.

"Pretty cool party, huh?" he said scooting closed to me. I suppressed a shudder. No one but Beck knew, but Sinjin and is unhealthy obsession with me actually scared me a bit.

"Yeah, who invited you?" I snapped.

He breathed out a weird laugh, "No one," he said, "But I heard you'd be here." He continued, his eyes widening with something like lust or love…disgusting. When I didn't answer he spoke up again. "Want some punch?" he said.

Like I would drink _anything_ he'd been alone with. Suddenly I got an idea. "Sure." I said, smiling sexily.

"Really?" he gulped, "Ok, I'll be right back. Don't move!" he stood up and scrambled away. As soon as he was out of sight, I got up and weaved my way through the crowd. I glanced behind my shoulder to see Sinjin back by the couch looking for me. Damn that boy moves fast! His eyes fall on me, and he began running towards me.

"Jade! Jade wait up!" I heard him shouting behind me.

Fuck, I needed somewhere to hide. My eyes fell on the door to Cat's basement. Perfect! I ran in, shutting the door behind me. I held my breath, pressing my ear against the door and closing my eyes, trying to hear if I lost him. I hear some confused steps and a disappointed "Aw man!" from Sinjin, before the steps fade away. I breathe a sigh of relief and chuckle to myself. Damn I'm good. I reach up to grab the door knob and get out of this place, but something weird happens.

It pops off in my hand.

Pops…off. In my hand. The door-knob…in my hand. Oh shit. Oh no, no, no, _no_. I lean against the door and push desperately. This is _not _happening. I stumbled down the short flight of steps and lean against the wall, sliding down and sighing. 'Cause guess what? It just got worse again.

**BECK'S POV**

I sat on the couch and sighed inwardly. I never realized how much I relied on Jade to make these parties actually enjoyable. Without her, I felt like I had nothing to do. I looked up to see Tori skipping happily over to me.

"Heeeey Beck." She said, smiling flirtatiously. "Cool party, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." I said awkwardly. Man I should have never tried to kiss her. When I tried to kiss her, it was in a desperate attempt to forget about my Jade, I mean Jade, just Jade now. But ever since, she hasn't left me alone. Everyone knows she's had a crush on me since she first got to Hollywood Arts, and I guess she interpreted our almost kiss as something more, even though she was the one to stop it.

"Hey wanna dance?" she said, pointing to the dance floor in the middle of the room.

I really didn't…"Actually I'm kind of tired. How 'bout a little later?" I lied.

"Sure." She said smiling, and bouncing away.

Why couldn't I just like Tori? It'd be so easy. She likes me already. She's cute, smart, nice, talented. But she was just so damn…ordinary. She wasn't special. She was like a million other girls I knew. Jade was so different. She was sexy, and funny, and uber-talented, and interesting. She was just so perfect. My thoughts were interrupted by Cat bouncing up in a frilly pink dress.

"Beck!" she squealed.

I smiled affectionately at one of my best friends. "Hey Cat." I said.

"We're running out of soda! Could you go down to the basement and grab another case?" she asked happily.

"Anything for the birthday girl." I smiled, ruffling her hair as she giggled and walked towards the door of the basement.

I opened the door and frowned, I wonder why the lights already on. I shrugged and took a step forward, letting go of the door. My confusion deepened as I saw Jade running towards me, looking a lot happier to see me than she had in awhile.

"Beck thank God! You have no _idea _how happy I am to see you, you-"*SLAM* "YOU IDIOT!"

Oops! Look like someone didn't grab the door soon enough! Sorry this chapter was a lot of set up but if I continue it'll be a TON more Bade! Please please review! Trust me if I don't get the motivation I'll NEVER finish this hahaha. I'd love to hear your ideas too so if you have anything you think I should put in, please tell me! Thanks so much for reading(:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! OMG an update the very next day! I'd be lying if I said I wasn't extremely proud of myself. Gah thank you sooo much for all the lovely reviews (: makes my day every time! Here's chapter 2, I hope it lives up to all of your expectations(;

**BECK'S POV**

Jade came running up to me with a huge smile of relief on her face, "Beck thank God! You have no _idea _how happy I am to see you, you-"*SLAM* "YOU IDIOT!"

Ok, um…what? "Geez Jade, why are you so moody? Are you on your period or something?" I said, mumbling the last part.

If looks could kill.

"No I am not 'on my period or something'" Jade mocked me sarcastically. She put a hand to her forehead and started pacing around. "I _cannot_ believe this. It just can't be happening. No, this is not ok." She mumbled to herself, walking back and forth in the small area.

Ok, now I was _really_ confused. "Jade, what's going on?" I asked, a hint of worry starting to creep into my voice.

"What's going on? What's going _on?" _she said, placing her hands on her hips, "Why don't you go open the door Beck." She commanded, gesturing to the closed door behind us.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but I did what she told me none the less. I turned around and walked up the staircase. My hand naturally fell to the middle of the door, where I expected there to be a door knob, but it instead fell back to my side. I looked down at the door, where I didn't see a handle, but the smooth surface of the steel door. _Oh,_ I thought to myself, _must be a push door._ I put my hand against the cold metal and pushed. Nothing happened. I pushed again. Nothing. I threw my whole body against the door. Still nothing.

"Oh." I said, finally realizing the situation. "_Oh. _Oh shit…"

"Yeah! Oh!" Jade piped up. "Man I can't believe I'm gonna die stuck in a basement with _you_." She spat _you_ as if it were disgusting in her mouth. It stung a little. I walked down the steps to stand by her.

"Look, calm down. We'll just scream for help. There must be 200 people up there, someone will hear and come down." I said reasonably.

"Save it," Jade groaned "This thing was originally built as a bomb shelter, no one will hear us. Why don't you just break down the door?"

"Jade, I can't break down a 300 pound steel door"** (A/N: I have no idea how much a steel door would weigh, sorry if I'm way off) **I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"A _real_ man would be able to." Jade scowled at me.

I chuckled bitterly, "Ok, who do you know that could break down a door like that?"

"I bet Ryder Daniels could!"

"Ok, since when are you so in love with _Ryder Daniels_?"

"Since when do you care?"

"I thought you hated him!"

"_Why _do you care!?"

"Why are you being so immature?"

"Why are you being so jealous!"

"I'm not being- you know what, arguing isn't gonna get us out of this mess." I finally decided.

"So how do you propose we get out of it?" Jade said crossing her arms.

"Maybe people will realize we're missing?" I offered.

"At a party of 200 people? Please. The only way someone will find us down here is if someone knows we're down here already. Who knows you're down here?" Jade asked me.

"Cat…." I said nervously. "Does anyone know you're down here?" I asked hopefully.

"Possibly Sinjin…" Jade said, equally as nervous as I had been before.

"We're doomed."

**JADE'S POV**

Beck let out a sigh, "We're doomed."

He could say that again. I couldn't express how much I didn't want to be there. Stuck in a tiny room with the guy that broke my heart. That I still loved, but was too busy with Vega to give me the time of day. No, I wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Ok listen," I said, "There's gotta be some way to get out of here. Look for a door, a crowbar, a hammer, anything."

We both turned around and began searching the tiny room. There was nothing useful. Just some old boxes a picture frames, a leash and a muzzle(probably used for Cat's brother seeing as they have never had a dog.), and some boxes of soda and chips. Well at least we wouldn't starve.

"Hey, over here!" Beck shouted all of a sudden.

I ran over, to where he was standing by a small metal box. "That's it?" I said angrily. Dammit, he got me all excited for nothing.

"Look, I think this is an alarm box! If we cut some wires, it might set off, and someone will come find us!" he yelled excitedly.

I was so excited myself, I didn't even think of letting out a sarcastic comment. I quickly reached into my strapless bra and pulled out a pair of scissors. Beck looked at me quizzically for a second. I didn't know why he was surprised- I did date him for 3 years.

"Doesn't that hur- you know what never mind." He decided, grabbing the scissors from me and snipping the red wire. There was a stuttering sound and then the room seemed to get quieter.

"You know what, that may not have been an alarm…" he said turning around to face me.

"Well what? What was it?" I said eagerly.

"The heat…" he said, taking a wary step backwards.

Oh, he better be glad he had my scissors and not me.

A/N: and thats chapter 2 (: I hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter, they're going to have to find a way to entertain themselves. IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! Hehehe sorry. Please Please review! They make me oh so happy!

P.S. Thanks so much to Lily for your review. It made me smile a lot (:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyo! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm not lying when I say they make my day! (: here's chapter 3, and please read the A/N at the end! Love y'all!**

**BECK'S POV**

"The _heat_?" Jade growled taking a step towards me.

"Hey it's not completely my fault!" I protested, taking another step back.

"And how is it _my_ fault? _At all?_" she insisted, stepping closer yet again.

I backed up about another foot, "You're the one who had the scissors!"

_She_ stepped forward about a foot, "I _always_ have scissors!"

I took a step back, "You didn't have to give them to me!"

She took a step forward, "You didn't have to cut the damn wire!"

I took a step back, "It's not like you tried to stop me!"

She took a step forward, "Oh trust me I'll stop you."

I took a step back and felt the cool wall against my back. I gulped.

She took another step forward, so our faces were inches apart. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't extremely thrilled _as well as_ scared at that point. She scowled at me for a second more, before finally groaning and throwing her hands up, walking the short distance to the other side of the room.

"Great, so now we're gonna freeze to death!" she said sitting down on a box dejectedly, a hint of worry could now be heard in her voice as well as anger.

I sat down on a box not too far away and folded my hands together between my legs. After a moment of silence I said, "I'm sure everything's going to be ok…"

Silence.

I tried again, "I mean someone has to come down here eventually right?"

More silence.

I looked down at my hands and tried to think of something else to say, "And even if they don't, I mean there's food and water right? If we ration it out right we could probably last at least a year… And I mean, if we do end up dying, at least it will be cold right? It's not like our bodies will rot down here or anything, I mean-"

"Beck."

"Yeah?"

"Will you _please _shut up?"

**JADE'S POV**

Beck was trying to comfort me, or something. I zoned out after he started talking about someone eventually coming down, but when I started paying attention again, he was talking about our corpses not rotting down here. I guess I did rub off on him a little after all these years. As much as I love talking about corpses though, he _was_ freaking me out. Just a little.

"Beck." I cut him off.

"Yeah?" he said, looking up innocently.

I sighed and tried to be nice about it: "Will you _please_ shut up."

He looked down again and started playing with his thumb, embarrassed, "Sorry." He said.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall, about done trying to think of a way out of here, about ready to admit defeat.

After a few minutes of silence, I heard a soft whistling. I looked up slowly. Beck was twiddling his thumbs, oblivious to me staring at him, and whistling. I dated Beck long enough to know _all_ of his habits, and one thing I knew is whenever he was in an awkward situation, or one _he felt_ was awkward, he whistled.

I tried not to groan. After Beck broke up with me, I decided to try and be a bit more tolerable. At first it was solely to get Beck to be in love with me again, but after awhile I found myself doing it so others would like me too.

But not too much. I am Jade West after all.

He was still whistling. I hate whistling. I hated so much about this whole thing. Okay, if he didn't stop soon, I swear I was gonna explode. I literally want to strangle him right now. OKAY NO MORE MISSUS NICE GUY.

"BECK WOULD YOU SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!" I screamed.

He looked up surprised. He looked at me angrily and confused. "Stop _what!"_

"Stop the whistling!" I shouted. "We all understand this is awkward and unpleasant, you don't need to whistle us a reminder!"

He just glared at me and went back to twiddling his thumbs. After another couple of minutes, I looked up. "I'm bored." I announced.

"_Now_ who's being annoying." He smirked at me.

I stuck out my tongue at him, and then reluctantly scooted my box closer to his. "Let's do something."

He smirked at me again, "Now, now Jade, nothing we'll regret in the morning."

I rolled my eyes at him. "No you idiot, let's play a game." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Not _that_ kind of game you pervert." I silenced him.

"Fine" he said, chuckling a little. "What do you want to play?"

I thought for a minute, and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, what do you want to play?" I said finally.

He thought for a minute too, "How 'bout truth or dare?"

Really Beck? I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "Don't be childish." I said.

"What, you scared?" he teased, poking my side.

I shoved his hand away and glared at him, "No." I said defiantly.

He smiled at me, and raised an eyebrow.

I smiled back, "Fine, gimme your worst Oliver."

**A/N: Now for a little audience precipitation (: Mwahahaha. Give me a truth or dare, and tell me who's it for, and if I like it, I'll use it. I'll give you credit, so if you don't have an account make sure you give a name. PM me, or leave it in a review! And pwease review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize in advance this chapter's gonna be kinda sucky. It was pretty obvious what most of you guys wanted the truths/dares to be, so I did my best to incorporate them. I used what I could but thanks to everyone for the ideas!. Now to give credit where credit's due. Thanks to the following people for your ideas (and everyone! I'm just using these ones.)

Jade4Beck  
BadeCabbie167  
Bloodyravenheart13  
******************************************************************************

**BECK'S POV**

Jade smiled devishly at me, finally caving. "Fine, gimme your worst Oliver."

I smirked at her. I knew she would give in. Jade loves a challenge, she was competitive, and most of all, she would _not_ be called a coward, or a chicken. I looked around the room, searching for an inspiration. Finally I saw it. I honestly don't know why Cat had it in her basement, but there it was, peeking out of a box in the corner.

"I dare you to put on…" I said, walking over to the box, "this." I lifted out what can only be described, as a stripper's outfit. It was black and hot pink, covered with feathers, and wildly inappropriate. It was low cut at the top, and had cut outs on the side, complete with fishnet tights under the ensemble.

Jade's face was a mixture of emotions then, from anger, to embarrassment, to fear, to humor. She defiantly crossed her arms. "You're delusional if you think I'm putting that whore-suit on."

I smirked back, "I thought you weren't scared of anything." I teased.

She sat there for a second, looking thoughtful. Finally she got up angrily and snatched and clothes out of my hands. "Close your eyes, and if you peak, I will rip out your eyeballs and use them as foot rests."

I gulped and quickly turned around, my hands flying up to cover my eyes. I heard some grunts and shuffling from Jade, before finally I heard "You can turn around now." I removed my hands from my eyes and turned around. My mouth fell open, I honestly couldn't help it. She was _so hot_. Not that she always wasn't, but in that thing…

Jade blushed, something uncommon for her, and I found my eyes naturally gravitating towards her chest.

"My eyes are up here, Oliver." Jade said. Now it was my turn to blush. I quickly looked up, the embarrassment gone from her face, replaced with a smirk.

She sat back down on her box and crossed her legs. I tried my best to force my eyes to remain on her face, as she said, "Alright my turn, truth or dare."

I thought for a second. After throwing a dare like that at her, and knowing what her mind can come up with, I decided not to take my chances with a dare. "Truth." I said confidently.

Jade looked down thoughtfully for a second, then looked up sort of angrily and sort of shyly.

"Why did you try to kiss Tori."

**JADE'S POV**

"Truth." Beck said.

I resisted the urge to call him a wussy and instead thought of a good truth. I knew what I really wanted to ask him. What I had wanted to ask him since those stupid Platinum Music Awards. But he didn't know I had seen what he had done, and I wasn't sure I wanted him to know. But honestly, if I didn't know the truth soon, I was going to go crazy. So I looked up into his eyes slowly and said the one thing I needed to know.

"Why did you try to kiss Tori." My voice came out so quietly, at first I wasn't sure he heard me. But then I saw his eyes open wide, and I knew he heard.

"H-how do you know about that?" he said nervously.

I rolled my eyes, "Cat left the video chat up."

He sighed. "The truth," I reminded him, feeling I had to make myself clear.

He played with his hands, "To forget about you…" he mumbled.

"So…you don't like her?" I said hopefully, feeling like an idiot but unable to control myself.

"No," he sighed, "I've told you about a thousand timed I have _no_ interest in Tori."

"Well it's kind of hard to believe when you're always pressed against her, taking her side like a love-struck moron!" I shouted defensively.

"Here's a Truth," he said, scooting closer angrily, then his voice softer he said, "Why did you kiss Moose?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. He wasn't supposed to find out about that! "How do you know about that?" I said cautiously.

"Moose told me." He said

"That idiot." I mumbled to myself.

"You didn't answere the question." Beck said.

I rolled my eyes. Looks like I was trapped. "Same reason you kissed Vega, I guess…"

I looked up to find Beck's face a couple inches from mine. He was leaning in. He was going to kiss me. I saw his lips close to mine as he closed his eyes and slowly lifted his hand to the back of my neck. I felt my heart flip-flop as I leaned in too, closing my eyes slowly and raising my hand to touch Beck's face. Suddenly the door whooshed open. We both jumped back suddenly as a kid ran down a couple steps laughing. His eyes widened in guilt as he saw us.

"Oh, sorry!" he mumbled, running back up the steps.

"No wait! WAIT!" we shouted at him running, up the steps after him. We were too late. The door slammed shut.

"NO!" I shouted, pounding on the door. "I gotta get out of here!" I screamed hysterically. Beck put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down" he said soothingly.

I yanked away and pushed past him. I looked at him and realized, though I wanted nothing more to forgive him and be together again, I wasn't ready yet. I couldn't help but think about everything he did. Yelling at me and always siding with everyone but me. Trying to kiss Tori. Not opening the door. Nope, he wasn't gonna get me back so easily. I refused to just look into his eyes and melt, he would have to work for it he wanted me.

"Nice try Oliver." I said out loud.

HA! I tricked you! Sorry. I'm trying to stretch this out I'm enjoying it too much ahahaha. Please review and tell me what you think! And if you guys have any suggestions or ideas I'm open to them! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU LOVE YOU BYE (;


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in like…forever. This last week has been SUPER busy. Thanks for all your lovely reviews though! You guys are the best! This chapter is all from Beck's POV, so don't question his extensive knowledge of fashion, it had to be done. Later on, it mentions the song "Bel Air" by Lana Del Rey. I just got her album Paradise and have been OBSESSING over it since. I didn't pick the song so much for the words, but the mood I feel the music sets. Having said that PLEASE listen to it when you read (: I really think it helps set the mood! I only took like a verse of the lyrics (the one I felt suited them best) so the whole songs not in there. I really suggest listening to the WHOLE album if you haven't already, it's really great! Anyway, sorry for going on so long! Please enjoy the story and review! (:**

**BECK'S POV**

Jade was freaking out.

I know she was mad at that kid for letting the door shut. I was mad at him for interrupting us. I was _this _close to getting my Jade back, and that stupid, _stupid_ kid interrupted us. Maybe if I could calm her down, there'd still be a chance….

"Jade, calm down." I said soothingly, setting my hand on her shoulder, seeing if I could still unwind her like I used to.

She yanked away fiercely and sulked down the stairs. Apparently, I lost my touch. "Nice try Oliver." She said grumpily. UGH, I was _So. Close._ I felt like screaming. I wish I knew how to begin to get her back. I thought back to when I first asked her out. Maybe if I could just repeat what I did back then, she'd love me again. Let's see now…what did I do first? I got her to be my friend. Well that wasn't going to be any picnic, seeing as she hated me.

I sat down on the floor against the wall and ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. The awkward silence that had previously hung in the room resumed, as we both sat either not knowing what to say, or not wanting to say anything.

I sighed loudly, earning a quick glare from Jade. I looked around the room, and suddenly had a thought. If Cat had that…"outfit" down here, who knew what else there would be?

I got up and began rummaging through the box closest to me. I saw Jade out of the corner of my eye, trying hard to ignore me. Fortunately, curiosity eventually got the best of her as she snapped, "What the hell are you _doing?_"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Looking." I said vaguely.

Jade rolled her eyes and stood up, cautiously walking towards me with her arms crossed defensively across her chest. "Thank you Catherine Obvious." She was never going to let that go, "I meant what you are looking _for_ asshole."

I didn't exactly enjoy being called an asshole by the girl I loved, but I realized I probably deserved it and didn't argue. "I dunno." I said, glancing up at her. "Just looking."

After a moment of hesitation, I heard Jade sigh (very overdramatically I may add) and kneel down next to me, opening a box next to her and starting to search through it.

We sat quietly going through each box, neither one of us finding anything of much interest, until a couple of minutes later. I was examining an old chest, trying to see if there was any way of opening it, when I felt the cold metal of a blade touch my skin. I jumped back and gasped, startled, swirling around to see Jade holding a small antique looking dagger.

"Jeezus Jade, what are you doing?" I said, still breathing heavy from the surprise.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Jade put that down before someone gets hurt." I might have well said 'Jade please put that knife down because I know you're furious at me and I really don't want to get killed, though I know, or at least hope, you wouldn't literally kill me.'

"Stop being such a wussy, no one's gonna get hurt." She said, rolling her eyes and gently running her index finger over the sharp metal curiously.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Jade, just put it down."

"Beck, just chill out." She said, mocking my tone.

"Jade!" I said annoyed.

"Beck!" she said, once again mimicking my tone sarcastically.

I reached out to try and grab it away from her, but she yanked it back fiercely. I made another grab, only to have my hand swatted away. I knew it wasn't exactly safe to be 'wrestling with a knife' but now it was more than just about getting the weapon away from Jade, it was about pride. Who would win? It had always been that way with me and Jade, we were both so stubborn, and she usually won, but this time, I was determined to get it away from her.

I finally got a hold of the handle and tried to pull it away. We stood there for a second, tugging and wrestling, when all of a sudden I felt Jade let go and let out a tiny yelp.

I quickly dropped it and looked over to see Jade holding her finger in obvious pain, blood running out of a not-so-small cut on the side of her ring finger.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. Why was I such an idiot?! I tried to be her friend again, and I ended up nearly slicing open her finger! Without hesitating, I quickly ripped a piece of my shirt off, and made a move to wrap her injured finger in the soft fabric.

She pushed away from me, exclaiming, "Leave me alone, I can take care of it!" although the pain was clear in her eyes.

"Jade!" I yelled, annoyed and worried, "Just let me help you! _Please."_ I begged.

She reluctantly extended her hand to me and I quickly wrapped it up tightly, successfully stopping the bleeding. I then nervously, and cautiously, kissed her bandaged finger softly. She surprisingly didn't push me away, or try to punch me, rather sat still in her place while I gently held her hand.

After a few quiet moments, but this time a peaceful quiet, Jade stated, "I'm better now." In a tight and impassive voice, so I reluctantly released her.

I was surprised when she turned back to the boxes and continued to look. When she looked to me and saw my confused gaze she shrugged and said, "What? I'm still curious." and looked back to her previous activities. I smiled softly at her, and went back to searching as well, because I all I really wanted in life is to make her happy from now on.

After a couple more minutes, I pulled out a small radio. "Look." I called over to Jade, who was now on the other side of the room. She stood up and walked over to me, crouching down and taking the radio from my hands. As she grabbed it, our hands touched and I feel the little spark I get whenever she touches me, and hoped she felt it too.

She popped the top open and saw the CD inside, Paradise, by Lana Del Rey. It wasn't exactly my first choice, but I know Jade loves her, so we quickly found an outlet and plugged it in. The song "Bel Air" filled the room and Jade closed her eyes and sang softly:

"Spotlight, Bad Baby  
You've got a flair  
For the violentest kind of love anywhere out there  
Mon amour, sweet child of mine, you're divine  
Didn't anyone ever tell you it's ok to shine? "

I smiled. I loved Jade's voice. It was so powerful and soothing at the same time. We turned back to the boxes as the song continued to play in the background and Jade sang along. Jade was the next one to find something.

"Look at this." I heard her say shyly. I turned around, curious to see what she found that could possibly make her feel shy like that, because I knew few things could.

I turned around to see Jade staring at an old tuxedo and wedding dress, complete with the veil and a fake white bouquet. I came up behind her with my hands stuffed in my pockets and we stood together staring for a while. Suddenly Jade said something that surprised me. "I'm going to put it on."

I looked over at her shocked. That was one of the things I absolutely loved about Jade. She was always full of surprises; you never knew what she was going to do next. I loved her…unpredictableness.

"I thought you always wanted a black wedding dress." I said teasingly, nudging her gently.

"That doesn't mean I can't try it on." She snapped back, her voice was missing its usual edge however. Slowly, I was breaking down Jade West's walls, once again.

"Well then I guess I better put on the tuxedo." I decided. Now it was her turn to look surprised. I shrugged "What?" I said defensively, "You can't have a bride without a groom."

She actually gave me a smile as she picked up the dress. The dress was a strapless baby doll one, with a sweetheart neckline. It had some lace covering it, with a cream colored sash at the waistline. I picked up the tuxedo. We turned around, so we wouldn't see each other changing (like we hadn't already a million times).

"Ready?" I called out a few minutes later.

"Hold on…" I heard Jade say. After a couple more minutes, I heard her call out "Ok!"

As the chorus started up again, we turned around to face each other in our ensembles.

**A/N: AH! A cliffhanger! Don't hate me (; Hahahaha I hope you enjoyed this chapter 'cause it wasreally fun to write! Only a few more chapters left ): I'm sad…this has been fun! Anywho, thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews. You have no idea HOW HAPPY THEY MAKE ME (: Please make me even more happy…REVIEW! Thanks for reading(;**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! I'm so sad, I've had so much fun writing this! I hope Jade's not to terribly OOC in this chapter, forgive me if she is! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and please enjoy the final chapter of Stuck in a Basement! VOILA! **

**BECK'S POV**

We both turned around at the same time, simultaneously stepping towards each other to see the other in the dingy lighting of the basement we had been imprisoned in.

"Wow." I said. Nice Beck, real smooth. I stumbled, trying to compensate for the idiotic statement that had just come out of my mouth. "I mean you uh… you look…" Amazing? Gorgeous? Like heaven on Earth? She raised an eyebrow at me expectantly, looking nervous and also like she was trying not to laugh. "Beautiful." I finally sighed. I was really bombing out here.

"You don't look so bad yourself…I guess." She said, her voice bringing me back to Earth.

"No really," I said regaining my 'cool composition' "You look like an angel."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged, but I could see past that to the tiny small she tried to hide and the blush that had crept up onto her cheeks. I looked over to the box from which our attire had come, and saw a top hat and a pair of old fashioned white gloves sitting on top. I quickly walked over and put them on, then turned to her and bowed, tipping my hat jokingly, and held out my arm.

She giggled a little, despite her best effort to stop it, and I grinned, proud to be able to make her laugh. I raised my eyebrows expectantly, still holding out my arm. She looked deep in thought, but after a few moments she reached her hand out a slowly liked it through mine. Inside I was practically jumping up and down, but on the outside, my grin just grew infinitely larger.

She sighed, "Just so you know, I think this is incredibly cheesy and stupid."

I beamed at her, "I know." I said simply and as I led her over to the old cracked mirror, I could see a tiny smile out of the corner of my eye. We reached the mirror, and I leaned forward, yanking off the old white sheet that half covered it. I watched her face in the mirror as she saw herself. She looked a little shocked at first, staring at herself as if she couldn't believe that was her wearing that dress.

I glanced down at her, and then back at the mirror, "We make a handsome couple." I said, only half joking around. I looked at her face in the mirror. She looked over to the side and I heard a soft sniffle. "Is Jade West crying?" I teased, thinking she wasn't actually.

"No." she said in a small, yet harsh, voice, pulling away from me and turning to face the other direction.

"Oh shit your crying…" I realized, walking over to her and turning around. I saw her look up and try to swallow the tears, but they were there, silently falling. "What's wrong?" I questioned.

She stood still, crossing her arms defiantly for a second, before saying, her voice filled with a little anger and a lot of hurt, "Why do you always lie?"

I frowned, taken back, "I…lie?" I said, completely confused.

"Well first of all you said we make a 'handsome couple' and we don't. I mean we're not…we're not a couple anymore." She said to me, tears still brimming her eyes.

I frowned at her, then smiled softly and tried brushing away the tears with the pad of my thumb. "Why can't we be? Why aren't we?"

"Because you're always lying!" She shouted, shoving my hand away and taking a step back. I stood there, too stunned and confused to say anything intelligible."You told me you loved me, that was a lie!" she yelled.

She thought that was a lie? "Jade, I-"I started.

Jade interrupted me, "You told me I was important, that was a lie!"

"Jade-"

"You told you needed me, that was a lie!"

"Jade, you don't understand," I said putting my hand on her shoulder soothingly.

"No, _you_ don't understand!" she shouted, shrugging off my hand, "You told me you needed me, but you didn't! _I_ needed you though. You were_ all _I had, and you just left! You have tons of great friends, people who like you, who _love _you! You have a _family_ who loves you! You have _girls_ you don't even _know_ who love you! _I_ had _you._ That's it. I have Cat and Andre but I can't talk to them like I need to, because ever since _Tori_ they barley want to talk at all! I don't even have a _family _that loves me! My own _father_ tells me daily he hates me! He tells me I'm worthless, and you know what? He's right! He must be. Because I don't have, ONE. DECENT. FRIEND. "

**JADE'S POV**

"Because I don't have, ONE. DECENT. FRIEND." By the time I finished my rant, I was nearly screeching. Tears spilled down my face, but I don't think I even cared anymore. I just talked myself down to the point where even _I_ hated me.

I looked over to where Beck was standing, silently. I rolled my eyes. I guess he finally understood now that he shouldn't, and didn't, want me. I turned to walk away, where to I don't know, but I felt Beck's warm hand on my shoulder before I could get more that two steps. He spun me around to face him.

"You still have me." He whispered, running his thumb softly across my cheek, once again trying to brush away the tears. This time I didn't push him away, but stood quietly, my arms still crossed.

"Do I though." I challenged quietly, the edge completely gone from my voice.

"Forever and always." He said and pulled my face towards him. Before I had the chance to argue, our lips met, and I was gone. I was all too happy to fall into the familiar feel of Beck's kiss. It was when I was kissing him, that I remembered why he could always calm me down, when no one else could. It was his kiss, the touch of his lips. His kisses always made me feel better, and right now they were working their magic just as well as they used to.

Not that he needed to know that.

He finally pulled away, both of us needing air, but he didn't move far, his forehead remaining in contact with mine. "I'm so, _so_ sorry Jade." He said sincerely, "I'm an ass and I know it. I'm a complete dick and I wouldn't blame you if you if you pushed me away right now and asked me to never touch you again. But the truth is, I will always, _always,_ love you." He pulled me to him and again, softly kissed me. "And I know a lot of people who love you too, _including_ Cat and Andre. _And Tori. _No matter what you think."

I sighed. "I guess I'm sorry too. Some of this is my fault also I suppose." I admitted, "And I love you too." I added quickly, looking down shyly. I looked up to see Beck beaming at me. I smiled too, because we were both happy and we were finally _BeckAndJade___again.

"Beck?" I said slyly.

"Yeah babe?" he said, and I felt a rush of joy hearing him call me 'babe' again.

"Most of it's your fault." I said smirking.

He laughed and lifted me up, his hands underneath my thighs, holding me up, as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He twirled us around as I leaned into his lips again, our mouths and tongues moving together in perfect harmony, as though we were made to fit together.

Again, not that he needs to know.

We were so caught up in our reunited bliss, we didn't hear the door being propped open, and our four friends; Cat, Andre, Robbie, and yes, Tori walk down the stairs.

Suddenly we heard a squeal and Cat yelled, "Yaaaaaaaaay!"

Beck and I broke apart, and he reluctantly set me down, his arm never leaving my waist. I looked around at our smiling friends (Tori's smile a bit smaller, but there none the less) and thought maybe some people did love me. And I guess…maybe…I loved them too.

But mostly just Cat and Beck.

Andre looked confusedly at me and Beck in our gown and tux, our arms still wrapped around each other tightly, and joked "I don't know what happened down here, but it looks like we got our lovebirds back!"

I growled a little at the term 'lovebirds' but didn't say anything, due to the extreme joy I was still experiencing after kissing Beck again.

"Well this story is wrapping up quite nicely." Robbie said smiling, causing everyone to roll their eyes good naturedly.

"I'm really happy for you guys." Tori said, and from what I could tell, it seemed genuine.

I gave her a small smile. The silence was broken as Cat jumped up and down again. "Yaaay! Becky and Jadey are back together! Let's go to Nozu to celebrate!" everyone cheered and started to head up the steps. I made a move to follow, but I felt Beck grab my hand and hold me back.

"We'll meet you guys there!" he called up the steps. Then, pulling me close, he whispered sexily in my ear, "We have to make up for lost time."

And as I stood in Cat's basement, kissing Beck, after a series of unfortunate events, maybe, I thought, getting stuck in a basement with Beck wasn't the worst thing. In fact, now, it was pretty damn nice.

**A/N: The end! As I said, I'm kinda sad its over, but I've had a lot of fun writing this! Thank you to all who've read and thanks to all those who have been with me and reviewed since the beginning! If you could review one more time, it would make me ever so happy! Thanks again, and hopefully, I'll have a new story out there soon!**


End file.
